1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making multi-layer molded products, particularly garments. The invention is particularly adapted for use in making multi-layer seamless brassiere pads or breast fronts for use in brassieres. The invention may also be used for making other garments such as quilts, gowns, gloves, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, a three-layer breast cup having inner and outer layers of fabric with a layer of padding therebetween requires numerous molding and fabricating operations. These are costly to the manufacturer, particularly in labor and handling costs. The finished product often has seams which contact the body, making the garment both unsightly and uncomfortable to wear.
If a breast cup or other garment is formed by molding, it has been necessary in the past to provide at least two and in most cases three different master molds formed of plaster, from each of which a quantity of aluminum molds was cast. One mold was required for molding the inner portion of the garment, a larger mold for molding the outer portion of the garment and a third mold for molding the center padding. Since many sizes and styles are required, the molding costs have been extremely high.
It has also been customary in the past to perform a number of sewing operations in forming the garment, which operations are costly to the manufacturer.
Past methods of manufacturing garments have not been adaptable for use with different types of fabrics and materials, which react differently to molding operations and particularly to the application of heat, pressure and stretching to conform to a three dimensional mold.
At the present time, in making products having a thick layer of padding, the padding may be stretched during the molding operation, thereby losing the high loft which it had in its natural state prior to molding.
There is also presently a problem in performing sewing or stitching operations on molded products having a portion of padded material due to the excessive thickness of the padding, which renders sewing operations difficult. The padding is also inclined to be loose in texture, so that the stitching is not as successful as desired in holding the padding in place.